


Home Sweet Home

by Jadealiya



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadealiya/pseuds/Jadealiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ME3. Spacer Shepard reflects on the meaning of home in the wake of the attack on Earth.  Written for the insanity round on the ME Challenge community on LJ. Prompt: Make my way back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Sweet Home

The comments are as incessant as they are sincere. Well meant pity, lamenting the fall of Earth and seeking assurances on my mental state.

I understand, of course. Humanity’s home has fallen to monsters. They expect me to be in shock, in mourning. I thank them and fill in the appropriate platitudes, inquiring after their family, their homes, damning the war and all it portends.

But really, they needn’t bother.

I lost my home, once. It was torn from me when I woke up in a Cerberus medical station, mired in a mess that turned my stable world upside-down and forced me to win back every good grace and minute bit of trust I had ever earned during a lifetime enmeshed in the Alliance.

Where were all these people and their well meaning words then?

A planet on which I have never spent more then a year at a time isn’t my home. My home is rank and orders and expectations. My home is the dog tags around my neck. My home is dress blues, crisp and fitted and so much more comfortable than those damn Cerberus rags could ever be.

My home is my ship. My mission. And though the galaxy is going to hell all around me, I can’t help but smile and think it’s damned good to be back.

**Author's Note:**

> My Shepard was a Spacer who highly valued the Alliance and her experience in the service. She was more at home in ME3 back on an Alliance ship with Earth under attack than she had been during ME2. There were definitely moments in the last game when I wished she had the chance to indicate that, while the attack on Earth was awful and devastating, it wasn't really home.


End file.
